Jus Tomat
by Yuu si fujoshi
Summary: Sasuke meminum minuman yang berisikan cairan merah yang terlihat seperti minuman favoritenya. Tanpa disangka minuman itu membuatnya... Summary gagal! Narusasu, lemon kecut, author baru, jadi harap maklum.


Jus Tomat

:::

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (MK)

By : YuuSan

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruSasu

Warning!

Cerita gaje, Boy x Boy, typo bertebaran, OOC, tidak menurut EYD, Lemon kecut, Smut, author baru, cerita pasaran, tanpa edit, dan sebagainya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh tabung-tabung reaksi berserta isinya yang beraneka warna, terlihat seorang laki-laki tengah mencampurkan cairan yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Gumpalan asap keluar dari tabung yang tengah ia pegang, kemudian ia menyeringai melihat hasil eksperimennya.

Sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah tergeletak di atas meja makan, Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah berjalan menuju meja makan lalu mengambil gelas yang berisi cairan merah lalu meneguknya.

Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya saat merasakan cairan yang baru ia minum, 'kenapa jus tomat ini rasanya aneh?' pikirnya. Meskipun begitu Sasuke tetap menghabiskan cairan yang dianggapnya 'Jus Tomat' kesukaannya.

"Apa yang barusan kau minum Sasuke?" tanya Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong keatas meja makan. "Jus tomat." katanya singkat, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Itachi mengambil cairan berwarna merah yang juga berada diatas meja makan. Dimasukkannya cairan itu kedalan sebuah wadah lalu menutupnya erat. Lalu diasukkannya kedalam kulkas.

Drrttt... drrttt...

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya terpaksa membuka kembali mata yang tengah ia istirahatkan.

From : Dobe

Teme, bantu aku belajar untuk ulangan besok!

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian beranjak dari kasur yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mengistirahatkan badannya. Setelah memasukkan beberapa buku dan membersihkan dirinya Sasuke pergi menuju rumah Naruto.

Ting tong~

Clek

"Anak ayam, ada perlu apa kau kerumahku?" tanya pemuda manis namun galak yang memiliki rambut merah yang juga dimiliki orangtuannya –ibu–. "Daripada mengurusiku, bukannya kau ada janji dengan sibaka aniki?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak ada janji apapun dengan sikriput itu." kata Kyuubi sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli dan meninggalkan Kyuubi yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Clek

Sasuke memasuki kamar yang membuat matanya iritasi. Cat dinding yang berwarna orange, alas kasur yang juga berwarna orange, dan juga sinar matahari yang langsung masuk menyinari kamar tersebut.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Teme." tanya Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk. Tetesan – tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambut yang basah, otot perut yang terlihat jelas dan kulit tan eksotis yang membuat Sasuke kesusahan menelan salivanya.

Sasuke merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai mengeras. "Cepat pakai pakaianmu Dobe!" kata Sasuke yang melemparkan sebuah bantal kekepala Naruto.

"Ittai.." Nauto memengangi kepalanya yang mendapatkan sebah hadiah dari Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan menuju lemarinya lalu memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Setelah menemukannya Naruto membuka handuk yang berada di pinggangnya.

Mata Sasuke melotot melihat dua gumpalan yang berada dibawah pinggang Naruto. "Na..Naruto." kata Sasuke terbata. Mendengar namanya disebut Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Teme?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang tengah membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut mengaga melihat sesuatu yang mengantung milik sipemuda pirang. 'Besar.' begitulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

"Teme, kau sakit?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk. "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah Teme?" tanya Naruto yang meletakkan tangannya didahi Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja Dobe." Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. "Terserah lah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme bagaimana cara yang ini?" tanya Naruto memperlihatkan buku yang ia gunakan. "Pakai rumus ini Dobe!" kata Sasuke menunjuk salah satu rumus matematika. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, kemudian matanya beralih pada wajah Sasuke yang memerah dan terlihat gelisah.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja Teme?" tanya Naruto kesekian kalinya. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu Dobe, aku baik!" kata Sasuke yang masih bergerak gelisah.

"Dobe, ac dikamarmu bisa dihidupkan?" tanya Sasuke yang tengah mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya diwajahnya. "Hah? Ac_nya sudah hidup dari tadi kok Teme." kata Naruto yang tengah mengerjakan soal latihan. "Bisa kau perdingin suhunya Dobe?" tangan Sasuke masih sibuk mengipas-ngipas wajahnya.

Naruto mengambil remote ac yang tergeletak diatas kasurnya dan menekan tombol pendingin suhu. Meski sedikit kedinginan, bagi Naruto sama sekali tidak masalah. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang terlihat lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke tengah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk ulangan esok hari. Mereka belajar di meja bulat yang kaki penyangganya pendek. Naruto yang merasa kakinya kesemutan mencoba untuk meluruskan kakinya.

"Ahh..." Sasuke langsung membekap mulutnya yang telah mengeluarkan suara desahannya.

Naruto tekejut mendengar desahan Sasuke yang begitu tiba- tiba, "Gomen Teme, aku tidak sengaja." ucap Naruto yang kembali menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke memerah dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulutnya.

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau kakinya akan menyentuh milik Sasuke yang terasa begitu err... keras?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja teme?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi untuk meyakinkannya.

"Naruto, bisa kau berdiri di tepi ranjang?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara putus-putus. Naruto mengangguk mengikuti keinginan Sasuke. Karena tidak biasanya Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto yang berdiri ditepi ranjang. Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Tidak sampai disitu, Sasuke medorong tubuh Naruto hingga terlentang diatas ranjang dengan bibir mereka yang masih menempel.

Sasuke menggesekkan lidahnya pada bibir Naruto. Naruto yang telah sadar dari shocknya menghisap lidah Sasuke yang bermain di bibirnya. "Engh~"

"Hmph... cpkcpk... hmph.." Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berpereang lidah di mulut Sasuke. Tanannya telah ia kalungkan di leher Naruto. "Engh..." erang Sasuke menikmati permainan lidah Naruto dimulutnya.

Saat ini Sasuke telah dalam keadaan naked. Semua pakaiannya telah di lepaskan Naruto, "K.. Kau curang..." kata Sasuke yang melihat pakaian Naruto yang masih utuh. "Mau membantuku membukanya Suke?" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke denga tangan yang mencubit puting Sasuke hingga menimbukan suara desahan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke tengah membuka kancing baju Naruto, "Engh~ Naru.. to.. jangan menggoda kuhh..." kata Sasuke yang dadanya diremas-remas Naruto. Sasuke cukup jengkel dengan kancing baju Naruto yang begitu susah dibuka, karena tidak tahan dengan rangsangan-rangsangan yang diberikan naruto pada dada dan putingnya.

Sasuke memilih jalan yang lebih cepat untuk membuka baju Naruto. Ditariknya baju Naruto hingga semua kancing pada baju tersebut berhamburan dilantai dan ada bagian yang sobek. Naruto terkekeh melihat aksi Sasuke yang begitu bernafsunya membuka bajunya.

Setelah masalah baju telah selesai, Sasuke membuka celana Naruto. Sedikit ragu dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang mengangguk kearahnya.

Setelah selesai aksinya –menelanjangi Naruto– Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang duduk ditepian ranjang. Sasuke duduk dipangkuan Naruto dengan tangan yang melingkar di leher Naruto. Sesekali dijambaknya rambut Naruto karena rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan karena ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

Sedangkan tangan Naruto yang berada di pinggang Sasuke kadang mengelus punggung sasuke dengan gerakan yang meningkatkan rangsangan pada ukenya. Dan juga meremas pantat Sasuke yang menggoda.

"Na..ah..Naruto.." punggung Sasuke membusung dan mulut mengaga dengan saliva yang menetes karena ulah Naruto yang menggesekkan miliknya dan milik Sasuke yang masih dipangkuannya.

Direbahkannya Sasuke diranjang dengan mulut yang saling menyatu, tangan Sasuke masih melingkar di leher Naruto.

Ciuman itu turun ke leher putih Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat banyak kissmark yang menghiasinya. Setelah bosan bermain di leher Sasuke, bibir Naruto bermain di dada Sasuke yang putingnya telang menegang. Dihisapnya puting Sasuke dan sesekali menggigit-gigitnya hingga menghasilkan desahan erotis Sasuke.

Serta tidak lupa memanjakan penis Sasuke yang telah berdiri, tangan Naruto mengocok penis tersebut. Kepala Sasuke bergerak kekiri dan kekakanan akibat rangsangan yang diterimanya dari Naruto.

Setelah puas bermain dengan kedua nipple Sasuke, ciuman Naruto turun ke perut Sasuke dan memainkan lidahnya dipusar Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke bergerak kegelian.

Ciuman Naruto berakhir di selangkangan Sasuke yang memperlihatkan penis yang telah berdiri tegak dengan cairan pre-cum yang telah membasahinya. "Selamat makan.." kata Naruto sebelum memasukkan alat vital Sasuke kemulutnya. "Ahh Naruto!" teriak Sasuke yang merasakan penisnya yang terasa panas karena mulut Naruto. Dan juga sesekali Naruto memainkan bola kembarnya.

"Na..ah..Naruto.." Naruto merasakan penis Sasuke yang berdenyut-denyut didalam mulutnya. Naruto semakin pecat menaik-turunkan kepalanya pada penis Sasuke dan menggigit-gigitnya hingga Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya. "Manis." kata Naruto yang meneguk cairan Sasuke yang berada dimulutnya.

Naruto berada di depan wajah Sasuke dengan miliknya yang berada tepat pada bibir Sasuke. Sasuke memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya. Dengan tangan yang juga ikut membantu mengocoknya. "Ah.. Suke..." Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke memperdalam kulumannya. Tidak lupa Naruto mengocok kembali penis Sasuke hingga tengang kembali.

Naruto membuka lebar paha Sasuke dilihatnya lubang anal yang telah berkedut minta diisi. Diciummya lubang itu dan lidah Naruto yang menari-nari didalammya. Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto yang tengah memanjakan lubangnya.

"Naruto, sudah cukup." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto. "Langsung masuk saja." kata Sasuke kembali melebarkan pahanya.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke mengannggukkan kepalanya. "Cepat Naruto.." kata sang uke. Naruto memposisikan penisnya pada lubang Sasuke memberinya sedikit salivanya agar memudahkan dalam masuk kedalam lubang Sasuke.

Naruto mendorong penisnya dengan perlahan, "Argh..." kata Sasuke mengerang. Tangannya mencakar punggung Naruto hingga berdarah. Setelah tertanam seluruhnya, Naruto mendiamkan miliknya hingga Sasuke bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan alat vitalnya tersebut.

"Bergeraklah." kata Sasuke.

Naruto mulai meng- in-outkan miliknya yang berada didalam tubuh Sasuke. "Naru.. tohh..." desah Sasuke saat kejantannan Naruto bermain dilubangnya. Menggali mencari titik ternikmatnya.

"Ahh..ahh.." desah keduanya.

Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam ciuman dengan tangan yang kembali melingkar dileher Naruto dan kaki yang juga melingkar di pinggang Naruto.

Lama- kelamaan sodokan Naruto menjadi cepat dan kasar, membuat ranjang ikut bergerak dan berbunyi akibat aktifitas mereka.

Peluh bercucuran meskipun pendingin ruangan telah di stel dengan suhu yang rendah. "Yahh~" teriak Sasuke saat Naruto menghantam habis-habisan prostatnya membuat Sasuke melihat bintang-bintang.

"Ah.. Naru.. cum~" desah Sasuke.

"Together Baby.." Naruto yang merasakan lubang anal Sasuke meremas miliknya dengan sangat erat. Naruto mempercepat sodokannya dan tangan Naruto mencengkram pinggul Sasuke hingga memerah. Miliknya membesar dan berkedut di dalam lubang Sasuke.

"Naruto cum.. cum.. ahh~" Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan putih yang mengenai wajahnya. Cengkraman yang dirasakan penisnya pada lubang Sasuke membuat Naruto memuntahkan semua sarinya didalam tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan mata menikmati cairan Naruto yang berada didalammya. Naruto mejatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Sasuke dengan napas yang mash memburu. "Naruto, bisa kau keluarkan milikmu?" tanya Sasuke. Meskipun tidak rela, Naruto tetap melakukan perkataan Sasuke. "Ah.." cairan Naruto keluar bersama darah. Kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Teme?" tanya Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke. "Hn."

"Aku bicara padamu Teme." kata Naruto sekali lagi. "Aku tidak tau Dobe." kata Sasuke mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi sebelum kemari.

"Kau habis nonton blue film ya?" tebak Naruto yang langsung dihadahi jitakan oleh Sasuke. "Aku bukan sepertimu yang mesum tau!" bentak Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Menyerangku bukan?" goda Naruto.

Blush~

Wajah Sasuke merah seketika. "Itu karena..." Sasuke tidah dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Karena apa Teme~"

"Bukan urusanmu baka Dobe!" Sasuke menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubunya yang terasa lelah, dipejamkannya mata hingga mimpi membawanya.

Naruto mengintip Sasuke yang sudah menjelajah alam mimpi. Senyuman terlihat diwajahnya, dikecupnya bibir Sasuke sebelum menyusul Sasuke ke alam mimpi. "Oyasumi Suke-chan" bisik Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Omake

"Kenapa menyuruhku kemari keriput?" tanya Kyuubi yang berada di rumah keluarga Uchiha. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu jus." kata Itachi menuangkan cairan merah kedalam gelas. Lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuubi.

"Tumben sekali kau mau repot-repot melakukannya keriput." kata Kyuubi menerima gelas tersebut.

"Jus apa ini?" tanyanya

"Jus tomat." kata Itachi menuangkan cairan merah untuk dirinya.

Itachi melirik Kyuubi yang menghabiskan jus itu dengan cepat. "Cuaca seperti ini memang lebih baik meminum jus." kata Kyuubi meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong.

Itachi mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kyuubi.

Itachi melihat jam tangannya, sudah tiga puluh menit sejak Kyuubi meminum 'jus tomat' pemberiannya. "Kyuu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi kepada Kyuubi yang tengan bermain games di laptop Itachi.

Kyuubi menarik satu alisnya keatas pertanda tidak mengerti. "Ehm.. maksudku, apa kau merasa kepanasan?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya. Bukankah cuaca sangat panas?" tanya Kyuubi yang membuat senyuman Itachi yang tadinya terihat langsung menghilang. "Maksudku bukan begitu Kyuu.."

"Lalu apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minuman itu keriput?" mata Kyuubi memicing. Itachi meneguk salivanya mendengar ucapan Kyuubi.

"Hahaha... mana mungkin." kata Itachi tertawa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"I..Iya."kata Itachi terbata.

Sret

Kyuubi menarik baju Itachi, menatap mata Itachi dengan tatapan tajam. "Katakan. Apa yang kau masukkan kedalam jus itu?!" paksa Kyuubi.

"A..aku tidak memasukkan apapun kedalamnya." kata Itachi terbata dengan wajah yang sudah pucat pasi.

Bruk!

Kyuubi meninju perut Itachi. "Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padaku, kupastikan kau mati ditanganku keriput!" Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi yang tersungkur memegangi perutnya yang barus saja ditinju Kyuubi.

"Tak masalah, akan kubuat yang lainnya. Lihat saja Kyuu, hahaha..." tawa Itachi mengelegar. membuat Kyuubi yang tengah berjalan merinding seketika.

Halloha~

Yuu datang dengan ff baru, Yuu coba-coba bikin yang Lemon. tapi gagal -.-") semoga suka dengan cerita yang yuu bikin dan jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review ya minna-san

Arigatou~


End file.
